Moonlight Destiny
by JediSerenity
Summary: As a young girl, Princess Serenity runs away, to that mysterious blue orb, which hangs in the velvet sky. Ten years later, she finds herself falling desperately in love with the Prince, who knows nothing of her past.
1. The Air Of Freedome Breaks Through

MoonlightDestiny1

Author's Notes : Hello minna-san! This is an AR Endymion & Serenity fic. The senshi are slightly older than Serenity, who is only eight. Before you start reading : Luna does *not* talk to Serenity, she does to the Queen, but the Princess is unaware of this. Also, the people of the moon are able to hide their crescent moon spot. Any questions, comments, suggestions, please let me know! Thanks! - JediSerenity (JediSerenity@aol.com )  
Check out my Sailor Moon Fan Fiction Site - Moonlit Destiny .  
Translations :  
**Wakarimasu-ka?** - Do you understand? **Hai** - Yes **Gomen** - Sorry   
**Hai, wakarimsu.** - Yes, I understand. **Ohairi** **kudasai** - Come in.   
**Domo** **arigato** - Thank You. **Shirimasen** - I don't know.  
**Naze des-ka **- Why? **Dekimasen**- You can't. **Ikimas** - Go  
**Nani** - What? **Tabun - **Perhaps **Iie - **No **O-cha** - tea**  
**

_  
~**Moonlight Destiny**~  
__Chapter One - The Air Of Freedom Breaks Through  
  
__"It makes me want to cry, this moonlight. "  
_  


A young Princess ran through the corridors of the large palace, her light joyful laughing echoing in the empty halls. Her long golden hair trailing behind, and her white silk dress fluttering as she ran. The Princess finally made it to her destination; the rose gardens, and sat down in the grass, inhaling the sweet fragrance that surrounded her. She lay back, the soft green field tickling her skin. The girl stared up at the blue orb which hung in the sky like a magical crystal ball. She longed to visit there, as she had learnt about it's lush green hills, the peaceful waters, the soft sand which lay at the shores, tall, white peaked mountains, and the rich forests. She often dreamt about growing up, and having a handsome, charming Prince carry her off to the planet.   
Princess Serenity giggled to herself, and closed her eyes as images of a happy future flooded her mind. She soon felt wet droplets on her skin, and when she opened her eyes saw the black sky above her. The young girl quickly stood up, noticing the dirt, and green stains on her once white dress. Then the rain started to fall, large heavy drops plummeting towards the surface of the moon.   
  
Where is she!? A girl about twelve yelled, her temper wearing thin.   
Calm down Rei-chan. She's probably just getting cleaned up! The blonde haired the Princess of Venus replied.   
She is so irresponsible. Rei frowned, and slumped into the chair. Three other girls rolled their eyes, very accustomed to the temper of the Princess of Mars .   
  
Princess Serenity finally reached the palace, her cheeks tainted red from running, and her dress soaked through. She entered the foyer, and four pairs of eyes turned to greet her. She smiled sheepishly as they looked over her appearance. Rei stood up, her black hair falling down the length of her back.   
Rei-chan, sit down. Ami ordered tucking a stray strand of her blue hair behind her ear. A brunette grabbed Rei's arm, pulling her back into the chair.   
Serenity whispered looking down at her fingers which fidgeted in front of her.   
Rei screamed, her anger rising by the minute. Look at you! You're already half an hour late! You were probably laying in the grass again day dreaming, because that's all you ever do! You ruined _another_ dress! You're a complete mess! And all you have to say is your sorry!? I've had enough of you being so damn irresponsible! Rei scolded, as tears welled up in Serenity's eyes.   
Rei-chan! It's not her fault it started to rain. Makoto defended her Princess, not loosening her grip on her friend.   
She shouldn't have been in the gardens in the first place! Rei yelled back, still glaring at the blonde girl who stood in the doorway.   
I think Rei-chan's right. Serenity, you should try to be more responsible. Minako chimed in, smiling sympathetically.   
Don't you want to be a good Queen, like you mother? Ami asked, pushing her glasses up.   
At this rate you'll never be fit to be a Queen! It's amazing you're still considered a Princess! The raven haired Princess spat. Crystal tears fell from Serenity's blue eyes, and she took off down the hall towards her room.   
Rei-chan, that was way too harsh. Makoto shook her head.  
I don't know Mako-chan. I think it's what she may have needed to hear. Minako nodded in agreement to Ami's statement. The Princess of Jupiter shook her head, and took off down the hall.   
  
Serenity finally reached her door feeling weak, exhausted, and embarrassed. She slowly turned the knob letting herself in, and fell onto her bed, as the sobs took control of her body. Maybe Rei-chan's right', her mind shrieked, you never act like royalty, you're too irresponsible, you just don't fit in here'. The small Princess started to shiver, as the dampness of her dress seeped through to her skin.   
The door slowly opened, and Queen Serenity peered through the crack. Her daughter's long blonde hair was damp, and dirty. Her once ivory dress stained with mud, grass and rain. The girl's small body shook from the cold, and from weeping. The Queen closed the door again, and knocked lightly, allowing her daughter time to regain herself.   
Ohairi kudasai. Her voice was quiet, as she chocked back more tears.   
The Queen's soothing voice called out to her. The Princess's cries stopped, and she quickly wiped her eyes before sitting up.   
Hai mother? She asked, still sniffling.   
What happened to you? Her mother's voice was calm, yet she could hear anger on the edge.   
Serenity bowed her head in shame, and the tears once again came to her eyes.   
You can't keep doing this Serenity. You have to grow up now, you're starting classes soon. I know you're only eight my dear, but being a Princess, you do not have a choice. No more running wild in the fields, rolling in the grass, playing in the mud. Wakarimasu-ka? The Queen was now sitting on the edge of the bed with her daughter, who was still trembling from the cold. She asked again. Serenity lifted her head, her ocean blue eyes filled with tears.   
Hai, wakarimsu. The young Princess nodded slowly.   
Good. Now get out of those filthy wet clothes, wash up, and come for dinner. The Queen laid a small kiss on her child's forehead, and exited the room, her long silver-white gown trailing behind her.   
Serenity once again fell onto her bed, as silent tears poured down her cheeks. She felt something soft rub against her arm, and looked up to see her cat Luna laying down beside her. Serenity smiled through her tears, and stroked Luna with her icy hand.   
Oh Luna. I wish you could talk. She frowned again, Luna only purring in response. After a few moments, the Princess got off the bed, = went to have a shower, and change out of her wet clothes.   
Feeling better, Serenity emerged from the washroom, and put on a more comfortable, less formal, pink dress. Luna was fast asleep at the foot of her bed, and she smiled, lightly running a finger over the cat's soft fur. As she was finishing the final touches to her odango's', there was a knock at her door.   
Ohairi kudasai. She called, not drifting her gaze off the reflection in the mirror.   
Feeling better? Makoto asked, approaching her Princess.   
Hai, domo arigato. The brown haired, brown eyed girl pulled two pink roses from behind her back.   
I thought maybe these would make you feel better. She smiled sweetly, then attacked them to Serenity's odango's.   
She replied, turning around and hugging her friend. You're always so good to me.  
Come on, we better hurry or we'll be late for dinner. Makoto grabbed Serenity's hand and the two girl's took off down the hall.   
  
Once dinner was finished, the Princess of the Moon and the blue haired Princess from Mercury sat by a warm fire reading. Even at the age of twelve, Ami was brilliant, some even went as far to call her a genius. She had soft blue eyes, and a quiet voice. She rarely lost her temper, and was extremely level-headed.   
The Queen had asked her to start teaching her daughter fundamental skills when she reached five. Every night since then was spent by a warm fireplace reading, or writing. Most night's the younger Princess tried to learn all her friend was trying to teach her, but often found her mind wandering. Her eyes always seemed to find that blue shining planet which she longed to see.   
Ami sighed in frustration, this was not a good night to be studying, due the events of that day. Are you listening to me!?   
Hai, Ami-chan. Gomen. I.. it's just.. what's it like on Earth? She questioned, loving the way the name of the planet rolled off her tongue.   
Shirimasen. Naze des-ka?Ami put the book down, and turned her attention to the young girl.   
I wish I could go there It looks so beautiful. Serenity said wistfully, a dreamy look in her eyes.   
Dekimasen. You know the Earth and Moon are not at good terms. Ami pointed out, Serenity nodded sadly.   
I know. She sighed.   
Come now, on with your studies. Ami once again pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose.   
  
The sun poked it's way through the curtains of Serenity's room, pouring his ray's onto her soft golden hair. She stirred in her sleep as the light grazed her smooth skin. The bird's began to sing their sweet melodies outside, and the Princess awoke.   
The young girl stood up, and walked over to her large windows, opening them. The warm breeze tickled her skin, and she giggled lightly. Not wanting to waste any of this perfect day, she threw on a pair of riding pants, boots, and a white shirt. Then took off, climbing over the railing of her balcony, onto the walkway below.   
Serenity reached the stables and found she was alone. She sighed contentedly, and took out her horse, saddled her, and mounted, ready to take off. Just as she was about to leave, the stable maid came running in her direction.   
Princess! Get down from there at once! She yelled, as the Queen had told her that Serenity was to start with more serious studying, and was not allowed to go riding beforehand.   
I won't be long, I promise! If mother asks, just tell her you didn't see me! Ja ne! With that the girl turned her horse, and the two took off towards the river.   
Before she knew it, the sun was high above her. Serenity breathed in the warm air, and slowed her ivory horse to a halt. She dismounted close to the river, taking off her boots, and sitting down in the cool grass.   
Isn't it beautiful Hime? Serenity called to her horse, who was tied to a nearby tree, feasting on the plants which lay at her feet. The Princess was once again referring to Earth. Serenity stood up, and began to spin around. Her long blonde mane swirling around her, her giggling filling the air. She fell back onto the ground, staring up at Earth once again, as the colours whirred around her.   
Oh no! I'm already 45 minutes late!' Serenity's mind screamed, when she finally realized the time. She leapt back on her horse, and took off towards the palace, leaving Hime to feed down below her balcony. Then quickly changed into a more suitable attire, and walked down the hallway to the library.   
  
This is unbelievable. Rei paced back and forth, trying to calm the fire which was boiling inside of her.   
I think we should go search for her. Minako suggested, concern showing on her face, and in her voice.   
Forget it. We've been waiting for more than an hour! We have to train. We don't have time for her games. Rei stated, as her jaw became tight to keep her from exploding in anger.   
Show a little compassion would you? It's tough for her. Makoto said sympathetically.   
Tough for her!? What about us? We're the ones taken from our families so that we can learn to protect a careless, irresponsible, whiny, bratty Princess, who at this rate is _never_ going to be Queen! It's really too bad she doesn't have a sister you know, because the Silver Millennium is doomed if she's our future. That girl is sure a failure! The fire was let loose. Three girls stood there jaws dropped open. Mars's Princess was known for her temper, yet she was never this cruel. By now they were all fed up with Serenity's constant tardiness, and careless, though no one had really said anything about it.   
Serenity gasped as she heard the savage words fly from Rei's mouth. She choked back more tears, then turned to go back to her chambers. If that's what they think, maybe it's best if I just leave'. She slammed the door, and rushed over to Luna, who lay curled up in a patch of warm sunlight.   
You're my only friend Luna. She picked up the black cat, and held her close, petting her now warm back. Let's go. No one wants me here. They all think I'm a failure. She said sadly, then changed into clothes she typically wore for going into town.   
The Princess sat in front of her mirror, closed her eyes, concentrating hard. When they reopened, the crescent mark on her forehead had disappeared. She gathered a bag, and packed a few articles of clothes.   
She took the two roses Makoto had given her the night before, and laid one on her bed, along with a small note addressed to her friend. The other she put back into her hair.  
Come with me Luna. She more asked than stated. The small cat purred, as if agreeing, and leapt into her arms. Serenity took one last look around her room, leaving everything in place. Then began to meditate, her power increasing, and the crescent moon appearing once again on her forehead. Images of Earth flashed through her mind, the air around her grew thick, and everything became dark. Suddenly a bright silver light flashed around her, into the sky.   
Serenity awoke to find herself surrounded by tall, green trees. Her entire body felt weak, and her eyes were slowly adjusting to the environment around her. Once she realized where she was, her eyes went wide with disbelief, and excitement. She could feel the crescent moon still warm from the energy she had exerted. Once again she concentrated, hiding it from everyone's eyes.   
I did it. She whispered. A small creature moved in her arms. Luna! You're okay? A pair of large cinnamon eyes met hers, and she smiled in delight. We made it! I actually teleported us here! All by myself! Oh Luna! She said excitedly, hugging her friend tightly to her chest.   
Serenity stood up, now feeling stronger, gathered her bag, and began to walk. Her eyes darted all over the place, taking in everything around her. Standing still for a moment, she inhaled the sweet air.   
I never thought it could be so beautiful. She mused, as she carelessly roamed through the rich forest.   
  
Four girl's stood in a ring, each dressed in a fuku which matched the colour of their home planet : red for Mars, the ruler of fire, blue for Mercury, who held the power over water, Venus was orange, planet of love and beauty, and lastly Jupiter, ruler of thunder, was green.   
Artemis, a white cat who sat on a nearby fence called out.   
The four exclaimed, at the same time.   
He shouted, and the four prepared to fight.   
Each summoned the power of their planet, preparing the duel. This of course, was just a training exercise, in which no one ever was badly injured.   
Shine Snow Illusion! A powerful blast of water shot out from Mercury's hands, instantly freezing into snow, turning into a deadly dagger.  
Venus Love Me Chain! A deadly chain of linked hearts encircled Mercury's attack, breaking the weapon into tiny pieces.   
Mars Flame Sniper! Sailor Mars released a fiery arrow from her bow, as it flew towards Sailor Jupiter.   
Sparkling Wide Pressure! Thunder crashed with fire, and Mars's arrow was stopped. The girl's continued in their exercises, until Artemis thought they had enough.   
Burning Mandala! Mars called, not hearing the cat's order to stop. Fire encircled the three other scouts, who at first did not realize what had happened.  
Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! The fire was soon extinguished, and Rei looked sheepishly at her friends.  
She smiled innocently, while the three others frowned.   
Next time could you not try to flame us to death! Pyro! Makoto half joked, as Rei rolled her eyes.   
Come on, we better go find Serenity. Ami instructed, Makoto and Minako agreeing, while Rei sighed, obviously annoyed.   
  
After an hour of searching, Ami, Rei and Minako had gathered in the foyer, awaiting Makoto's return, hoping she had found their Princess. Minako had checked the stables, gardens, and fields, Rei the west wing, which was filled with prayer rooms, meditation areas, and the kitchen. Ami looked through the east wing, which were the libraries, and other various studious rooms, while Makoto checked her chambers, and other favourite hideouts.   
The soft clicking of Makoto's boots could be heard through the empty hallways. The girls looked in her direction, and saw her head hung low, clutching a pink rose in one hand, and a white letter in the other.  
Did you find her? Minako called out, as Makoto came closer. The tall brunette shook her head, a small tear falling down her face.   
She's gone. She whispered, holding back tears.   
Ami asked in disbelief.   
She's gone. She left me a letter, and a rose. Makoto fell to the ground, allowing the rose and note to fall to the floor. She held her head in her hands, and began to cry. Minako and Ami rushed to her side, and tried comforting her.  
She'll be back soon. Minako said, not only try to reassure Makoto, but herself as well. Tiny droplets escaped from her eyes.   
I'll go get the Queen. Ami slowly stood, feeling shaky, and took off to fetch Serenity's mother.   
She's probably just lost somewhere. You know how she is. Rei stated, pushing her hair back.   
Shut up. Makoto hissed, her green eyes sending daggers into Rei's violet. This is all your fault. She spat, unable to control her emotions, and her voice. If you hadn't been so god damn hard on her, she wouldn't have left. She's didn't just get lost again Rei-san. She left. She left because of you. Because she thinks she's let everyone down! You made her feel like a failure! By now Makoto was sobbing, Minako had her arm wrapped around her friend's back for support, as tears were streaming down her face.  
She was a failure. Rei replied coldly.   
What makes you so high and mighty? You're such a bitch. Minako's words caused both Makoto's, and Rei's eyes go wide in surprise.   
Give me a break Minako-san. You're just as guilty as I am. Rei tried pushing her guilty conscience into the back of her mind.  
Get out! Makoto screamed. Just get out! Rei scowled.  
I don't need this, nor do I deserve it. With that the Princess of Mars stood from her chair, and left the room, Minako restraining Makoto from following.   
I can't believe it. Minako whispered, slumping into the seat Rei had previously occupied. What did she say to you, in the note? She asked curiously. Read it? She pushed on. Makoto unfolded the letter, and began to read.  
  
_ Dear Mako-chan,  
Domo arigato, for everything. Arigato for standing up for me, even when I was not there. For being the only person I could ever talk to. Please do not worry, I'll be safe, and maybe someday we'll meet again. Send my love to my Mother, and tell her none of this is her fault. As for the other girl's, thank Ami-chan, for teaching me, and having patience. Tell Minako-chan I'll miss having a twin. There is nothing to tell Rei-san. I over heard what she said. I hope to see you someday. If I ever get a chance, I'll write. Keep this rose safe for me. Arigato.  
Serenity.  
_  
By now both Makoto and Minako were in tears, neither realized the Queen and Ami standing in the doorway. Ami was holding the Queen's hand, silent tears falling down both their cheeks.   
Where did she go? Her mother asked softly.   
She never said. Minako replied, helping Makoto off the ground.   
She could be anywhere by now. Makoto's heart was full of pain, and she could not even imagine the terrible feeling the Queen must have been going through.   
Should we send people out to look for her? Ami suggested.   
The Queen shook her head, while the other three looked up in surprise. If we bring her back, she'll only run away again. Give her time. Luna will keep her safe, she's pledged her life to protecting her. Queen Serenity stated wisely. The girls nodded, understanding the Queen's decision.   
  
  
* * *  
  
It had been ten years since the Princess had fled from the palace on the moon. Her mother tried pushing the horrible event from her mind, and at times things were almost back to normal. However since then, the palace had not been filled with her light, airy laughing. The kitchen was not raided in the middle of the night, and the girls never found themselves waiting around. Minako, Ami, and Makoto still resented every word Rei had spoken, and had kept a distance from her. Rei herself had never felt so guilty, but was determined not to show her true emotions, as she felt it was a sign of weakness.   
No one mentioned the Queen's lost daughter, many even forgot. Some were pleased at her disappearance, as she was known to be wild and wreck less. Those who knew her would never forgot the way her eyes would light up at the mention of such simple things. How she chased the butterflies in the springtime, or how her smile could brighten an entire room.   
One thing no one knew of, was that Serenity had been writing to Makoto since she found a place to stay. Once, or twice a month a letter would appear on Makoto's bedside, along with one pink rose. She spoke fondly of her life on Earth, and asked Makoto not to speak of her letters to anyone. Makoto wrote her back a few times, informing her everyone here was safe, and doing well.  
Luna often reported back to the Queen, telling her how Serenity was doing, and what her life was like. Queen Serenity wished her daughter would return to her, yet knew she would when the time was right.  
  
Meanwhile on Earth, after a week of wandering through the forests, a kind couple offered Serenity refuge in their home. The couple lived in a cottage in the far reaches of the forests, with no means of communication to the outside world, therefore knew nothing of the disappearance of a Princess.  
She had grown to love her family', as they treated her like their own. Myaumi and Takashi had always wanted children, and upon seeing her deserted at such a young age, took it as a sign from the Gods. They lived a simple life, trying to make their way in the world. They owned a farm and grew crops which they harvested in the autumn.   
Serenity had quickly adapted to the customs of Earth, as they were not very different from her own. From the moment she arrived on Earth, she called herself Usagi, and had never again worn the tradition odango's' she once did. But every now and then she found herself wanting to return to the Moon, which at night looked like a glowing pearl hanging against a velvet backdrop. As much as she enjoyed her life here, it lacked something. She often wondered what it would be like if she were still the Princess Of The Silver Millennium, living with her mother in the palace. She still dreamt of a Prince, sweeping her off her feet, but now instead of taking her to Earth, he would return her to the Moon.   
When she was twelve, she met a young boy of the same age; Seiya. His father worked in the town, and often came to help Myaumi and Takashi with their crops. The two instantly became close friends, and as they grew older, everyone thought they would eventually marry.   
One day, while Myaumi and Takashi were out in town, Serenity sat down to write a letter. It had been ten years since she had left, and she wondered if anyone besides Makoto still remembered her. She always carried one pink, dried rose, which she believed to be a sign of pure friendship.   
Serenity sat down to write another letter, spilling all her emotions onto the paper. The girl was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a loud knocking at the door. Reluctantly she opened the door to reveal Seiya, standing at the doorway, on arm resting on the frame of the door.   
Seiya? What are you doing here? He grinned mischievously.   
Nani? Is it so strange for me to stop by? He asked raising an eyebrow.   
Iie, it's not that. She laughed, It's just you usually don't stop by so early in the day. She invited him in, and the two sat in the living room of the cottage. Do you want anything? A drink? Something to eat? Serenity stood up, straightening out her dress.   
O-cha tabun? The blonde nodded, and took off towards the kitchen, leaving Seiya to himself. He got up, and began walking around the room, stopping to look at the pictures in frames. He smiled, remembering when he first met the girl; how she was always so full of life and happiness. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that he wanted to be with her forever, as he had fallen for her at first glance.   
Serenity returned with tea and biscuits laid on a tray, setting them down on a table. Seiya's attention had fallen on a music box, which he opened, a light airy melody floating into the air. He walked over to Serenity, and bowed, taking a hold of her hand.  
May I have this dance? The blonde rolled her eyes and giggled.  
Hai, M'lord. Seiya chuckled as he brought her closer, and the two moved around the room, every now and then giggling because a foot was stepped upon.   
Usagi dear? Mayumi called throughout the house. We're back!  
We're in here. Serenity replied, then let go of Seiya's hand, and turned off the music box.  
Come help with the groceries! Takashi peered in the doorway, and smiled at her. His brown hair matted to his head from the hat he had been wearing all day. Oh Seiya-san! Nice to see you. The two men exchanged greetings, and the groceries were brought in.   
  
Stay for dinner? Mayumi asked the tall, dark haired man, who politely turned down her invitation as he had his mother to tend to. The family said their goodbyes, and Seiya was on his way.   
Now that's a man for you Usagi. Takashi said once he had slid into _his_ chair, a cup of tea in hand.   
I wouldn't be surprised if you two got married within the next year. Mayumi chimed, dreamily. Serenity shook her head.   
Iie. I don't think so. She giggled slightly, and turned her attention back to her letter.   
  
I'm going to town, I'll be back shortly! Serenity said, as she closed the door behind her. She prayed her letter would soon reach Makoto, and that she was doing alright. She often went to town and asked for new about her mother, but did not always get an answer, as the people of Earth seemed to loathe those from the Moon.   
After dropping the letter off, and giving her usual instructions, she turned to go back home, taking a path she had not gone down in many years. Soon the sun began to set, and Serenity found herself lost in the forest. It was then she heard horses in a pasture nearby. Following their sound, she came across a paddock. The blonde climbed the fence to investigate. What she found was something she could never imagine. A place similar to the stables she visited as a child. A large wooden barn, filled with ribbons, and tack, horse stalls lined with hay, and oats. Without thinking, she grabbed a saddle and bridle, and before she knew it was mounted on a horse, riding off towards the setting sun, not caring who saw her, or where she was going. Her long blonde hair streaming behind her, and the cool air beating against her cheeks.   
  
Two weeks succeeding the date in which Serenity mailed her letter it arrived in Makoto's chambers. The Princess of Jupiter had just returned from another day of hard training, to find a white enveloped laying on her bedside table.   
This is not like Mako-chan to be late. Minako complained, as the three girls, and Queen awaited Makoto's arrival to begin dinner. I'll go see what she's up to. Before anyone could answer the blonde was out the door, running towards Makoto's room.   
Ohairi kudasai. Makoto managed through tears, as she heard a soft knocking at her door.   
Mako-chan? Are you alright? Minako rushed over to her friend's side.   
Makoto shook her head, tears falling from her face onto the pieces of paper which she held in her lap.   
Minako wrapped an arm around Makoto's shoulders. You can always talk to me you know. Makoto looked her with watery eyes, and handed her the letter. Once Minako was done, she smiled. She seems so happy.   
Hai. She's been writing me for years you know. I miss her. I wonder what she looks like now, do you think she's much different? Minako laughed.  
Iie. I don't think our Princess will ever change. Look at her handwriting. Makoto smiled through her tears. Now come on, everyone's waiting.   
  
It had been one month since Serenity had found the stables, but she quickly learnt that it belonged to Earth's King. Every few nights she would sneak from the house to go for a ride. Everything about it made her feel alive. Seiya would now visit every night, occasionally staying for dinner.   
This night started like any other, Seiya had dropped by that afternoon, and helped with things around the house. Upon their return, Mayumi invited him to dinner, and he graciously accepted.  
Usagi, are you alright? He asked her, as she stared with a blank expression at the Moon. She had just received another letter from Makoto, telling her everything was fine, but she missed her dearly. Seiya asked again.  
Serenity turned her attention to the man seated next to her.  
Are you alright? Seiya laughed, noticing the dreamy expression in her eyes.  
She nodded, and he took a hold of her hand.  
It's getting late you know. Seiya nearly whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. I think I ought to get going. Serenity nodded, and drew her hand away from his. I'll see you tomorrow?  
She smiled, and once again turned her attention back to the moon.  
Seiya had finally left, and once she was sure Mayumi and Takashi were sound asleep, she slipped out of bed, still wearing her nightgown, threw on a cape, and took off towards the stables. She ran through the thick forest, smiling the entire way at what lay ahead. She inhaled the cold scent of the night, happy to be free. 


	2. A Miracle Romance

MoonlightDestiny2

Author's Notes : Hello minna-san! I hope you enjoyed chapter one! As usually, any questions, comments, suggestions are welcome! And thanks to Laura for helping me out!! - JediSerenity (JediSerenity@aol.com )  
Check out my Sailor Moon Fan Fiction Site - Moonlit Destiny (www.geocities.com/moonlitdestinyff)  
* * Warning ** The end of this chapter is rated NC-17. (and it took me forever.. this is my first attempt (and depending on how it goes, perhaps my last)..).  
Translations :  
**Koko - **Here **Dozo, anata-no namae wa? - **Your name please  
**Ohayo** - Good morning ** Aisheteru - **I love you.   
**Kotae watakshi -** Answer me.**  
**

_  
~**Moonlight Destiny**~  
__Chapter Two - A Miracle Romance  
  
__"My heart is a kaleidoscope."_  


  
Damnit Father I don't want to hear it! Endymion slammed his fist against the wooden table.   
I don't care what you want! You're nearly twenty-two! You should show some interest in marriage by now! But you won't even give any girl a second glance! The King yelled, getting frustrated by his son's constant dismissal of every suitable young women.   
I will marry when I'm ready. The Prince stated coldly, his midnight eyes glaring into his father's.   
Well what are you waiting for!? His father demanded. Endymion sighed. No matter how many times they had been through this, his father would never understand.   
Love. I'm waiting for someone I can love. Someone who doesn't want to marry me because I'm a Prince! Someone who doesn't want money! Someone who is not like your wife. He spat, only causing the King to become more angry. Endymion's real mother had died when he was only six years old, a few years later, his father remarried. He loathed his current wife, for she was only with him for the money, and the power.   
I've had enough of this. Get out. Endymion rolled his eyes, and obeyed his father's wishes.   
It was getting late, and the Prince had been tossing and turning in his sleep for the past hour. Not knowing what to do, he rose from bed, and got dressed, then made his way towards the stables. Endymion entered, and noticed the light was still on. Damnit. Can't anybody do anything right around here?' He asked himself, shaking his head. Endymion went to the stall where he kept his horse, only to find it empty.   
The thunder crashed in the night's sky, and the lightning flickered, illuminating everything around her. Serenity felt the small icy drops hit her face, and turned her horse around, signaling it was time to return. As she approached the building, she noticed a tall figure standing in the doorway. The blonde panicked, but realized there was nothing she could do now.   
Endymion heard a horse approaching, and went to stand in the doorway, hoping it was only one of his guards. What he saw, was a dark figure riding his horse, a cape adoring their shoulders, and their face hooded in the dark.   
Show yourself. The Prince demanded, as the rider dismounted.   
Who demands it? A small voice replied, causing Endymion to be more intrigued. Usually he would be angry at the intruder, but something held his temper back.   
Prince Endymion, of Earth. He stated smugly, then heard a slight gasp from the figure.   
Oh your Highness! Please forgive me. Serenity bowed her head, praying her penalty would not be too severe. Endymion stepped closer, now sure the figure was female, and intended no harm. The rain poured down harder, and Serenity could feel the cold water seeping through her clothes.   
He lifted her chin up with his hand, and found the most amazing pair of blue eyes staring up at him. Her hands went to pull the hood back, but he stopped her, wanting to do it himself. Serenity blushed a deep crimson as he pushed back the hood, allowing her golden hair to fall.   
She whispered, turning her eyes to the ground. I.. I.. Endymion silenced her by placing a finger over her lips, which were now tainted blue. Her entire body was once again covered in goose bumps due to the cold. Her golden hair was soaking wet along with the cream night gown she was wearing underneath.   
You're freezing. Come inside, get dried off, and warm up. He said smoothly. Serenity blushed again, then nodded accepting his offer.   
As the two took off up the hill, Serenity looked back at the stables, wondering if this is what she should be doing. Is this right?' she asked herself, but when she felt his warm hand take a hold of hers, it didn't matter. A warmth seemed to flow through her entire body, and she felt herself blushing once more. What is this feeling?' She silently asked herself, Endymion doing the same. Never had either of them been so at peace, especially with someone they had only met a few moments ago.   
The Prince handed her a fluffy white towel, smiling, Go have a shower, it will warm you up, and I'll find something for you wear. Serenity smiled, and realized how handsome he was. The way his raven bangs fell messily onto his forehead, his midnight blue eyes, and that quirky lopsided grin.   
She bowed, and did as he had told her. Endymion searched his drawers for something suitable for her to wear. Nearly everything he had would be far too big for her, as she barely came to his shoulder.   
Serenity felt the warm water make her numb body return to normal, and she washed the rain, and the cold from her hair. Feeling rejuvenated, she wrapped the towel around herself, and emerged from the washroom. She stopped dead in her tracks when she walked in on Endymion in a state of undress. Her eyes roamed over his well built chest and arms, and she once more found a blush creeping over her features.   
The Prince heard a slight gasp, and he turned to see her standing there, wearing nothing but a towel, which left little to the imagination. Something about her made Endymion feel at a loss for words, he felt he could look at her forever and never find a single imperfection.   
Endymion handed her one of his white dress shirts to put on. You'll stay the night? It's too dangerous for you to be going out at this hour. He raised an eyebrow, awaiting her answer.   
Your Majesty.. I.. He stopped her when he realized she would probably turn him down.   
It's Endymion. And I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you. He ordered, giving her one of his infamous lopsided grins. Now get dressed. He ushered her back into the washroom, and once again she obeyed.   
When she came back into the room she found him sitting in a chair in the corner with his glasses on, reading. When he sensed her presence, he looked up, doing everything he could from keeping his jaw from dropping.   
Dozo, anata-no namae wa? He asked, once he had regained himself.   
She replied quietly. Gomen. About the horses. I.. I used to ride when I was young. A.. and... when I found your stables.. I didn't know they belonged to Royalty. Gomen. She bowed her head again. Endymion stood up, and walked over to her, placing his hands on either shoulder.   
It's alright. You can use them anytime you wish. She looked up at him, her eyes wide in surprise.  
Endymion laughed at her expression, and lightly ran a finger down her cheek.   
Of course. Serenity blushed.  
What's it like being Royalty? This question took Endymion by surprise, and he took a moment before answering.   
You're not a Princess? He asked, confused.   
She shook her head, Not really'. She thought, wondering if she should tell him the truth.   
I thought a beautiful lady like yourself would have to be. He grinned again, and Serenity giggled, the pink hue never leaving her face. Are you hungry? Endymion asked her, Serenity nodding eagerly, making him laugh once more. What would you like?  
The Prince shook his head, and ordered a servant to bring him some food, making sure Serenity stayed away from the servant's sight, the last thing he needed was his father knowing about this.   
Morning finally came, and the two had gotten very little sleep. The entire night was spent talking, as both felt at peace, like they had known each other for years. Serenity found herself already falling in love with the Prince, knowing it could never be. Endymion felt the same way, but he'd be damned if he ever let her get away. Neither knew how, nor minded, but somehow she ended up falling asleep in his arms. When he realized she had drifted off, he pulled a blanket up around them, and his arms circled her waist protectively.   
  
The Prince was the first to wake, and found a golden waterfall surrounding him. He looked down and smiled, watching his angel as she slept peacefully. I wish things could stay like this forever.' He thought, regretting the moment he had to let go, and loving the feeling of her soft skin against his own.  
Kunzite called through the heavy wooden door. Endymion cringed when he heard his voice. The Prince had four guards who were to protect him; Kunzite, Nefurite, Zoisite, and Jadeite. While they were friends, there were times he no longer wanted, nor needed them to be around.   
Get out of bed! Kunzite yelled again pounding on the door, Endymion rolled his eyes. If only he knew', he thought, grinning to himself. He screamed once more, before turning the knob, and letting himself in.   
Kunzite stopped dead when he saw the picture in front of him. Endymion was sitting in bed, his glasses on reading a book, while a young women had her head resting on his shoulder, one arm draped across his bare chest. Her golden hair was spilling around them, while the Prince had one arm tightly around her waist. Their legs entangled with one another, and a light blanket covering them.   
Now you see why I can't get out of bed Kunzite? Endymion asked smugly, a grin playing on his lips. Without a reply, the white haired man turned, and left the room, still in shock. Endymion shook his head, letting out a small chuckle, but being quiet not to wake his sleeping Princess.   
Mid-day was fast approaching, and Serenity still had not waken. Endymion kissed the top of her head, and ran his fingers through her silky hair. He gently nudged her to wake her up, knowing he would regret this later. Serenity's blue eyes slow opened, and she felt her face go warm when she realized where she was. She looked up and saw Endymion reading a book, she tried making out the words, realizing it was about the Moon.  
Endymion smiled down at the girl, pushing a stray piece of hair from her face. Sleep well?   
She answered, laying her head back on his shoulder.   
Promise me something? Serenity looked back into his eyes, and blue clashed with blue. Time seemed to stop, and Endymion lowered his head, claimed her lips with his own. Serenity moved her arms around his neck, the book and his glasses landing on the floor, completely forgotten. Their kiss seemed to last for an eternity, as both passion and desire grew. Eventually Endymion pulled away, to look into her crystal eyes, her breathing labored, and her hair a mess.   
She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Endymion replied, furrowing his brow, obviously confused.  
What do you want me to promise you? Serenity smiled, Endymion shook his head and laughed.  
Usagi... it fits you. He mused, but his grin faded when he saw Serenity's face go solemn. What's wrong?   
She plastered on a smile, hoping he would not see through her. Endymion realized it was something she was not ready to share, and smiled back.   
Promise me you'll come back. His angel nodded, and once again he kissed her, this time running his hands over the soft curves of her body. She responded instantly, but pulling him closer to her, a soft moan escaping from her throat. His lips moved from hers, down her jaw line to her throat, stopping to suckle the sweet skin, as his hand moved up her side to cup her breast. Serenity ran her fingers though his ebony hair, her breathing ragging, but never wanting this to end. Eventually, she spoke, knowing it was time for her to go home.   
I.. I have to go. Endymion nodded, still trying to regain himself. The Prince picked her up, causing her to giggle, and set her feet on the ground, lightly kissing her forehead.   
Put this on. You're clothes still aren't dry enough to wear. He said, handing her a pair of riding pants, and his cloak. Serenity smiled and accepted his offer.  
Arigato. For everything. Endymion took hold of her hand, and once more pressed his lips to her smooth skin.  
He bowed, causing her to laugh. Come back tomorrow night?? He more pleaded than asked.  
As you wish. Serenity nodded her head, and giggled. Endymion then helped her out the window, down to the grass below. With one arm wrapped around her waist, he pulled her into his embrace, her arms once again snaking around his neck, and pulling his lips to hers. Endymion then pulled a rose from the air, tucking it behind her ear.  
Serenity asked, confused.  
Shh, later, Usa-ko. He placed a finger to her lips. Now go, before I change my mind, and make it so you can never leave. The couple smiled, and she gave him a peck on the cheek, thanked him, and took off towards her home.   
  
Endymion sighed, watching her disappear over the horizon, and turned to go back inside, only to be met by Kunzite. The guard stood there, his face solemn, arms crossed, not looking impressed. He took a step closer to the Prince.   
What the hell do you think you're doing? Kunzite spat, not caring about formalities as he was not only the Prince's protector, but his friend.   
I don't know what you're talking about. Endymion replied tightening his jaw.   
Like hell you don't. Who was _she_? Endymion raised an eyebrow.  
Don't use that tone of voice Kunzite. It could get you in trouble someday. He smirked.  
Kotae watakshi. The silver haired guard demanded. Endymion decided not to play any longer, as he knew Kunzite's temper was wearing thin.  
Her name is Usagi. She lives on the outskirts of one of the small towns. Endymion informed him.   
A commoner!? Endymion, just when I thought you couldn't make things worse between you and your father, you sleep with a commoner! Kunzite kept his voice under control, in fear of someone hearing him. Endymion laughed. Kunzite asked, annoyed.  
I never slept with her Kunzite, we just talked, until she fell asleep. Endymion wished he could have captured the look on Kunzite's face.   
That's not the point. Soliciting with _any _commoners is not a good idea. She could be a spy for all you know! The guard threw his arms up in a frustrated fashion.  
She's not like that. You.. you don't know her. Endymion's tone rose.  
And now you're going to tell me you do? Kunzite mocked.  
Hai. She's unlike anyone I've ever met. She's beautiful, caring, gentle, she listens to me, and she has this radiance about her. I can't explain it, and I know it sounds impossible, but I think I'm already falling in love with her. The Prince stated seriously, and the smirk on Kunzite's face faded. And if you like your job, I suggest you keep this news far from my father. Kunzite could not believe the words he was hearing, yet could do nothing but oblige the Prince's orders.  
Hai, but don't turn to me if it all goes sour.   
  
It had been over a month since Endymion and Serenity had been seeing each other. Kunzite had kept quiet about it, and actually got to know the Princess, realizing she was everything Endymion said she was. Every time they saw each other, the couple fell more in love, and nothing could keep them apart. By now both Mayumi and Takashi were curious about their daughter's' whereabouts, but neither wanted to ask. Knowing that she would tell them when she was ready.  
Serenity confided everything Luna, who in turn told the Queen. Makoto still kept in touch, and was happy to know Serenity was doing alright. The blonde angel told Makoto everything about the Prince, Makoto wishing she could be there. Queen Serenity prayed that one day her daughter would return to the Moon, and fulfill her rightful place.   
Every time she went to meet with the Prince, she would wear the cloak he gave her the first morning they woke up together. Every morning before she left, he would drape it over her shoulders, and send her on her way. They both knew nothing could come of their relationship, yet neither cared. Nothing in the world could break these two apart, they were soul mates; two beings bound together, both wondering how they lived before they met the other.  
  
After spending another night with the Prince, Serenity ran nearly the entire way back from the palace, but slowed to a walk when she could see the cottage in sight. She noticed Mayumi and Takashi were not home, as the horses were both gone from the pasture. Quietly, she let herself in, to be greeted by a very angry man.  
Where have you been? He demanded, his eyes filled with worry.   
I.. I was out. She replied, not wanting to lie, yet knowing she could not tell him the truth.  
Everyone's been worried about you lately, Usagi-chan. Especially me. He inched closer, taking a hold of the cloak in his hand. Where did you get this? Serenity smiled, remembering the feeling of the Prince's warm hands against her flesh.  
A friend. Seiya dropped the fabric.  
Promise me you'll stop leaving like this. He whispered, still inching closer, Serenity took a step back.  
I can't make a promise like that. Feeling uncomfortable, Serenity took off the cloak, and held it in front of her, almost as if it were a shield.   
Be my wife Usagi-chan. Seiya stated plainly, drawing a ring from his pants pocket. Serenity didn't know what to say. Her mind told her she could never be with the Prince, but her heart and body didn't care. She loved him, and was now sure of it.   
Oh Seiya. Don't play games. She drew the flower from her hair, inhaling it's sweet fragrance.  
I'm not playing. I.. I've fallen in love with you. Will you? He asked again, taking his hand to bring Usagi's face to look at his.   
I.. I can't. Her eyes dropped, as his hand fell lifelessly to his side.   
Naze des-ka? Am I not good enough? Seiya's heart felt like it would break in two.   
It's not that. She turned her attention to the window, so she would not have to face the sad look in his eyes.   
Then what is it? Did I do something? Seiya pressed on.   
It's not you. She brought her eyes up to meet his, and did everything she could from crying, as she felt his pain; wanting something that would never be.   
Who is he? The tall man demanded, growing frustrated.   
Serenity looked up at him, wondering if he knew, then turned her attention back to the outdoors.   
Who is he? Don't tell me there isn't someone else. You've changed Usa-ko. At the instant she heard Endymion's name for her come from someone else's mouth, a hint of anger boiled inside of her.  
Don't call me Usa-ko. I'm not yours. She stated coldly. Seiya grabbed a hold of her arm, turning her to look at him.   
Who is he?! He demanded once more, not being able to control the jealous fire which raged in his heart.  
It doesn't matter. Please go. Her voice trembled, and her eyes filled with fear as he grip tightened.   
Usagi, stop playing these childish games. Tell me who he is. Because if he so much as makes you shed a single tear, he'll deal with me. Seiya spat.  
Go. Please just go. Serenity managed, as her lips trembled. Seiya realized how hard he was holding her, and let go. Giving her one last look, Seiya turned and left the cottage.   
Mayumi and Takashi returned a short time afterwards, and noticed Serenity sitting at a chair gazing at the sky. The couple had noticed how lately she had seemed to grow more distance, but always with a happy, dreamy expression in her eyes.   
Usagi-chan? Are you alright? Mayumi asked, as she saw tears running down Serenity's face.   
She did not look at her _mother'_ , knowing if she did, she would easily be found out.   
What happened? Serenity could barely hold in the tears anymore than she had been, and threw herself in Mayumi's arms, who gave a puzzled look to her husband. Sobs racked the girl's petite body, and Mayumi wrapped her arms around her comfortingly. What's wrong my child?   
S.. Seiya... Both were now full of concern. He.. he asked me to marry him. Serenity's tears turned into small sniffles and hiccups before anyone spoke again.   
My dear, what's so bad about that? Takashi wondered.   
I don't love him. Serenity's large blue eyes filled with tears once more.   
Seiya-san would make a very good husband for you. Mayumi said thoughtfully. Tabun.. you will rethink his offer? Serenity looked at Mayumi, almost in horror, and shook her head. She got up, and ran to her room, closing, and locking the door behind her, and once again began to cry as she collapsed on her bed. Suddenly a brilliant flash of light filled the room, and the crescent moon which had been hidden for so many years appeared once again on the Princess's forehead. Luna awoke from a peaceful slumber, her large cinnamon eyes going wide at the sight of Serenity.   
Luna.. why does it have to be like this? The Princess choked out, I wish I never left. That way, we could at least be together. She thought sadly, as she knew a Prince would never marry a commoner like herself, no matter how much they were in love. Although she was a Princess by blood, Serenity did not feel like royalty in any way. The people of Earth also hated those from the Moon, therefore they would never be able to be together. Divided by class on one side, and by birth place on the other. These thoughts however only brought on more tears, and she found it hard to think straight. Serenity did not even seem to the notice her birth mark had returned.   
Once she had calmed down, Serenity scribbled a note to Mayumi and Takashi saying she would return in the morning. She then put Endymion's cloak over her shoulders, and began out the door, until she noticed her reflection in the mirror. Taking a moment, she concentrated, making the crescent moon disappear, then took off in the direction of the palace.   
Endymion sat at a desk reading over papers his father had asked him to take care of. His attention turned to the window, where he saw a small figure running across the lush landscape. He immediately recognized her blonde hair, and rushed out to greet her.   
Serenity saw the Prince, and ran to his arms, as sobs once again took over her body. Endymion's arms instinctively wrapped around her, as he rubbed her back to try to calm the crying. Without words, Endymion escorted her to his bedroom, not caring about the looks the people in the palace gave him. He sat her down, removing the cloak which adorned her small shoulders, and setting it beside him. Her arms went around his waist, as she cried into his warm embrace.   
What's wrong? He asked, full of concern, feeling the pain Serenity felt in her heart.   
I.. I don't want to marry him. More sobs came, and his arms tightened around her small body.   
He whispered into her golden hair, anger boiling as he thought of her with someone else.   
I don't love him. T.. they want me to.. an.. and I don't love him. She said through sniffles, never leaving the protectiveness of his arms.   
Who? Tell me what happened. His voice soothing her pain, and she realized he was something she never could be without. Serenity calmed her emotions, not wanting her mark of royalty to show once again. She sat up, and looked in his eyes, hers still puffy from crying.  
Seiya, he asked me to marry him. She stated plainly, biting her lip to stop the tears. Endymion once again felt the jealousy rise in him.   
What did you tell him? The Prince asked, trying not to let his overwhelming jealousy show.   
I.. I can't. I won't. I'm in love with you. Endymion felt his eyes begin to water, and not being able to control his emotions, he brought his lips down on hers, kissing her with ever fiber of his being. Serenity was taken back at first, but soon responded, their love, and desire increasing ten fold.   
Stay the night? Endymion questioned, once they had broken apart. Serenity nodded, still trying to control her breathing.   
Of course. Once again Serenity could feel Endymion's velvet lips pressed against her own, and he slowly parted her lips with his tongue. His arms pulled her closer, her small hands placed on his chest, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Endymion moved his kisses down her neck, as he slowly peeled away the thin layer of clothing she adorned.   
In all the nights they had spent together, they had not once made love. Many times they came close, but reasoning took over, and the two stopped, knowing if anything should happen both their lives would be a living hell. But now that didn't matter. To each other they were all that existed, and their need for one another could not be ignored.   
Endymion's kisses soon reached her bare breast, and Serenity arched her back as her Prince gently took her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over the flesh. Her slender fingers tangled in his ebony hair, urging him to continue. She moaned as he laid tender kisses down her abdomen, his hands inching up her thigh.   
The Prince paused, lifting his head to look at his angel. Her chest rising and falling in anticipation, and the light of the moon causing her heavenly body to glow. He wished he could capture this moment forever, never wanting to lose her.   
Are you okay with this? He asked, nothing but love showing in his stormy eyes. Serenity nodded, as she was still at a loss for words. Endymion continued downwards, as he unclothed the last parts of her body. He sat up, the rest of his clothing joining the pile on the floor.   
You're absolutely beautiful. His warm breath tickled her ear, as he positioned himself above her. I.. I don't want to hurt you. He stated almost nervously, Serenity not caring about the pain.   
I'll be fine. She smiled lovingly, and brought his lips down to hers. She let out a muffled cry, digging her nails into his back as he slowly entered her. Instantly he stopped, not wanting to cause her any pain. Don't stop. His angel groaned, her eyes half closed, as she bit her lip, forcing back any tears from falling. Endymion obeyed, slowly moving further, her fingers once again grasping his back.   
When the pain had subsided, all Serenity could feel was an overwhelming amount of pleasure, as her only love gently moved between her. She finally joined in his rhythm, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. Her muscles clamped, as she reached pure ecstasy, sending them both over the edge.   
The couple collapsed from pure exhaustion, sweat beading their foreheads. Endymion rolled over, pulling Serenity with him so that her head lay on his chest. He drew a blanket up around their entangled bodies, and lightly combed his fingers through her soft, golden locks.   
He whispered, as he closed his eyes, reveling in the afterglow of their love making. Serenity smiled, never feeling so complete in her life.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Love Can't Continue As A Dream

Author's Notes : Hello minna-san! I hope chapter two was alright!! I was a little nervous at putting that last bit out there, but hopefully everything goes alright! As usual, any comments, questions, suggestions are welcome. Thanks! - JediSerenity (JediSerenity@aol.com )  
Standard disclaimers apply. Ja!  


Check out my Sailor Moon Fan Fiction Site - Moonlit Destiny (www.geocities.com/moonlitdestinyff)  


  
Translations :  
**Demo - **But **Naze desu-ka? -** Why?   
**Ohyao - **Good morning **Matte - **wait **Nan desu-ka? - **What is it?  


**_  
~**Moonlight Destiny**~  
_**_Chapter Three - Love Can't Continue As A Dream  
  
__My trembling heart still remembers, a secret kiss on that day.   
_

  
As usual Endymion was the first to wake, though the sun was still down, and dark shadows filtered through the room. He smiled down upon his angel, memories from the previous night replaying in his mind. Her bare back was turned to him, and her golden hair spilling over the sheets. He realized he could never live without her, no matter what the traditional customs stated. He had finally found the one person he was meant to be with, and there was not way he would lose her because of class differences. Slowly and carefully Endymion slipped from the bed, covering himself with his robe, and leaving the room, placing a single crimson rose on the pillow beside his sleeping Princess.   
Serenity woke to find the warmth was now gone, but in it's place sat one perfect rose. Smiling to herself, she took it between her fingers, inhaling the sweet scent, before lying back and closing her eyes. She brought a hand up to push back the bangs which had fallen onto her forehead. As her fingers touched the skin, she felt it was warm, almost as if it were on fire. She panicked momentarily, then rushed to a mirror, proving herself to be correct. Her crescent mark had once again appeared. Sitting back on the bed, she closed her eyes and concentrated, then felt the mark hide itself from the outside world.   
Endymion reentered his room to find Serenity sitting on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. He once more marveled in her beauty, as she was clad in nothing but a bed sheet.   
He smiled, and sat down beside her, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
There's something I think you should know. Serenity stated plainly, knowing she must now tell him about her past.  
Matte, I have to ask you something. Endymion's eyes sparkled with nothing but the purest love for the women who sat beside him.   
Demo - Endymion placed a finger over her lips.   
The Prince took a hold of her hand, his other slipped into the pocket of his robe, producing a ring. Serenity's eyes widened, as Endymion's head dropped to look at it. It was my mother's. He said quietly. My _real_ mother's. He corrected himself, and Serenity's hand squeezed his comfortingly. She told me to give it to the girl I fell in love with. Endymion looked up into her watery eyes. Usa-ko, will you marry me? Crystal tears of happiness fell down her cheeks, and she threw herself into his arms. Her mouth found his, and she kissed him for everything she was worth. Is that a yes? Endymion asked, laughing once they had broken apart.   
Hai. Hai, hai, hai, hai, hai. Serenity repeated, while he slipped the ring onto her finger. Endy.. it's beautiful. For the countless time, his lips were hungrily against hers. They pulled apart, their breathing ragged. Demo.. what about you-   
No buts. I don't care what my father thinks, or what anyone else does for that matter. You're the only thing that matters to me Usa-ko, never forget that. Serenity's grip tightened, as she whispered Arigato' in his ear, sending shivers up his spine when he felt her warm breath against his skin. But until I tell my father, perhaps you should wear this around a chain? He suggested as he held her hand, running his finger along the side of hers.  
She nodded, grinning, looking down at her hand. Endymion tilted her chin up, his eyes meeting hers once more.  
Now, what is it you wanted to tell me? Serenity opened her mouth, but the words caught in her throat. How can I possibly tell him the truth now?' she wondered, knowing things would never be the same.  
It.. it's nothing. She smiled, convincing herself she would never again have to think, nor worry about her past.   
Are you sure? Endymion raised an eyebrow, not entirely believing his angel.   
She nodded to reassure him what she said was true.   
You know you can always talk to me, Aisheteru. He stated very seriously, searching the depths of her eyes for an answer.  
Hai. I know. She smiled sweetly, loving every moment she spent with him. Endymion squeezed her hand, his attention never leaving hers. I... I should be going home. They're probably worried sick. Serenity's glowing smile faded at the thought of leaving him.  
Hai, I'll take you. Her head snapped up, and she looked at him confused.  
Nani? You can't take me home. She giggled lightly.  
Of course I can. I _am_ the prince of Earth. _I_, my lady, can do whatever I wish. He said smugly, turning his head to the side giving her a profile as she laughed.  
Fine, come on. Serenity rolled her eyes, and grasping his hand, pulling him up.   
Don't you think you should put something more suitable on? Endymion's eyes traveled over her entire body, as she clutched a sheet to her chest, blushing crimson.  
Once Serenity and Endymion were prepared to leave, the couple ran through the palace halls, receiving strange, yet joyful looks from everyone who saw them. They reached the outdoors, both smiling, laughing, and panting from their run.   
Kunzite called from behind, jogging to meet the couple.  
Hai? Nan desu-ka? The Prince turned and faced his guard, never letting Serenity's delicate hand slip from his.   
Where are you going? Kunzite asked, somewhat annoyed by the Prince's childish behavior.   
I'm taking Usa-ko home. Endymion wrapped an arm around her waist protectively, Serenity blushing at the nickname.   
You'll do nothing of the sort. If you feel she needs accompaniment, I shall take her. Endymion's grip tightened, his eyes narrowing.  
Kunzite, I _will_ be taking her home. He stated, as the white haired man became more frustrated.  
Drop this juvenile attitude. I forbid you to leave these grounds. The guard tightened his jaw.   
Don't you dare take that tone with me. If I wish to escort my fiancee home, I will. That's final, I've heard enough. Kunzite's eyes widened. He knew it would happen, from the minute he saw them together, he knew it would all end badly. Although somewhere inside, the man was happy for the Prince, but his loyalty to Earth, and tradition kept him from saying so.   
Kunzite watched as the couple ran through the thick grass, down to the stables, the sun beating down on them. He scowled inwardly, not being able to shake a strange feeling from his mind. He would admit he had grown to like the girl, yet found something about her out of place.   
  
Stop here. Serenity whispered into Endymion's ear, as his horse neared her home. I.. I just don't want them to know yet. She stated, playing with the ring on the chain.  
Hai, just tell them when you're ready. He dismounted, helping Serenity down afterwards.   
Come here, in four nights. She looked up into his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. Takashi, and Mayumi are going overnight to Mayumi's sister's house.... Her words faded away, as Endymion tightened his grip around her waist.  
What are you implying my dear? He asked, trying to act innocent, though his act was easily seen through, and Serenity punched him playfully.  
Promise you'll come? She pouted, staring up at him with her large blue eyes. Endymion nodded, doing everything in his power to keep himself in tact. Serenity grinned, standing on the tips of her toes, and kissing him lightly on the lips. Endymion groaned slightly, and pulled her closer, claiming her lips with his. When they parted, he grinned, kissing the top of her head, the sweet smell of her hair invading his senses.  
Can't they leave a day earlier? He asked seriously, Serenity giggling.   
Iie. They can't. She smiled, her arms still wrapped around him.   
Naze desu-ka? Endymion sighed, but could not wipe off the grin.  
Endy.. you have me for the rest of your life, you can wait. Serenity said, while brushing a stray piece of his silky black hair from his eyes.   
Iie. I can't. He replied, shaking his head, while grabbing her hand, kissing each finger gently.   
Serenity whispered, as she felt her breathing become ragged. I.. I should go inside.. She bit her lip, every part of her screaming for him not to let go.   
Hai, you should. It is getting cold. Endymion nodded, knowing his body would ache without hers.   
Serenity sighed. Endymion once again tilted her chin, so her eyes met his, and kissed her, his arms always trying to hold her closer, his fingers running through her silky hair, as she snaked her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his neck.   
I'll miss you. The Prince said hoarsely, as they pulled apart.  
Hai.. I'll miss you too. She smiled lovingly.  
And now, my lady, I am off. Endymion kissed the back of her hand, and bowed dramatically, jumping onto his horse, Serenity laughing.   
I'll see you in four nights. She said, once again playing with the ring, sliding it between her slender fingers.  
He winked, and took off, his horse galloping through the forest. Serenity sighed dreamily, and slowly made her way inside.  
  
The curtains closed, and he scowled, never having felt so miserable in all his life. He wished he could take the Prince's place, having Usagi' as his, having her love. Seiya slumped into the chair, not knowing what he would say to her once she entered. Originally he had come to convince her to marry him, but after what he had witnessed, knew there was no hope left.   
Serenity slowly approached the house, feeling a little uneasy, and let herself in, to find Seiya sitting in a large chair across the room. He slowly stood, and approached her. Serenity nervously looked around, taking off Endymion's cloak.   
What are you doing here? She asked, swallowing, Seiya's eyes never leaving her.   
I should be the one asking the questions. He replied smoothly, Serenity knowing he had seen her with the Prince.   
Nani? I.. I don't know what you're talking about. She stammered, her eyes darting around the room, as if searching for an escape.   
Like hell you don't. Seiya spat angrily. Who is he? He demanded, the girl bowing her head.  
I told you before, it does not matter who he is. I...I love him. She said sincerely, as her fingers once more found the comfort of the ring. Seiya stood up, walking over the window staring out.   
You're hiding something. He stated, his back still turned to her, Serenity laughing nervously.  
Nani? Seiya, don't be ridiculous. What could _I_ possibly have to hide? She answered, an anxious smile on her face.   
Who is Serenity gasped at her name, her mind searching for a suitable answer.  
She's a friend of mine. Seiya shook his head.  
From where? He turned around, the shadows accenting his pain stricken eyes, as he prodded her for answers.  
F..from town. Serenity struggled with her words, not knowing what to say.  
You don't send your letters to town. They're going somewhere else, further away. Now, are you going to tell me? Or give me more work to do? The man demanded, both frustrated and hurt.   
Dozo... leave. Serenity finally lifted her head, her eyes meeting his.   
Tell me. Seiya moved closer, until his body loomed over her slender figure.   
It.. it doesn't matter! She yelled, her face flushing in fear. Just leave!   
Did _he_ give this to you? He asked, grabbing the ring which hung around her neck.   
W..we're getting married. Serenity grasped his hand, trying to get him to let go.  
Fine. Have it your way. It will never work out. Seiya backed away, and left the cottage, slamming the door behind him, the Princess sighing in relief, yet hurt by his harsh words. She lightly stroked the ring, taking the chain from around her neck, and placing the ring on her finger, looking at it admiringly. Serenity then stood, making her way to her room, and sitting down to write to Makoto, telling her of the events, and exciting news. In no time, the letter was finished, Serenity putting it aside to deliver the next day. Tiredly, she lay down in her bed, pulling the blanket up around her. _Mako-chan.. how I wish you were here..'. _She breathed slowly, closing her eyes, then stretched out, falling into a peaceful sleep.   
  
Makoto? What do you think you're doing? Rei whispered, as she found the brunette sneaking through the palace hallways late at night.   
I'm going to see Serenity. Rei's face went solemn.   
Nani? You baka. Let her be, where ever she is. Makoto tightened her jaw, breathing slowly.  
Iie. We need her back here. You can deny that all you'd like, but it's true. Rei rolled her eyes, and Makoto pushed past, finding her way to a transport. Transforming into her senshi form, and concentrating all her energy, green wisps began to swirl around her. Her eyes closed, and her hair flying wildly around her, Sailor Jupiter directed the transport to take her to earth. Moments later she found herself surrounded by a forest, and could see the moon gleaming above her. She breathed a sigh of relief, and began her search, knowing she had no time to waste.   
Makoto detransformed, as if to blend better with her surroundings, knowing a Sailor Senshi would most likely not be welcome on the Moon, as they were rivals of Earth. She pulled a letter from her pocket, rereading Serenity's words, about the Prince, and decided to start there.   
  
Your highness? A young women knocked lightly at Endymion's office door, pushing it open.  
Hai? Nan desu-ka? He replied tiredly, placing his glasses on his desk, and rubbing his temples.   
There is a young lady at the door, wishing to speak to you. The servant bowed, the Prince smiling, hoping it was his angel.   
Send her in. He nodded, the servant obeying.   
  
Makoto sighed in relief as the young women scampered almost anxiously across the large marble floor, bowing, and showing her the way. Makoto thanked her kindly, following her directions, coming to the large oak door. She knocked, and heard the Prince from the other side. As she entered, his back was facing her, as he stared out the window at the Moon.   
Your highness. The brunette bowed, her clothes covering any possible signs of recognition. Endymion turned around, disappointed.  
Can I help you? He asked, nodding towards a seat, as he took his on the other side of his desk. Makoto thanked him, graciously sitting down.   
I need to talk to you about something, well, someone, very important. The Prince's silence encouraged her to continue. I don't really know where to begin. I.. I've been friends with her since we were smaller. About ten years ago, she ran away, but we've kept in contact. Endymion furrowed his brow, trying to figure out any possible connections, completely overruling his perfect, blonde angel.   
She is desperately needed back home, demo.. I can't find her. I was hoping you might help? Makoto finished, finally looking up from her fidgeting hands.   
Gomen nasai. I have no idea who you could be talking about. Endymion answered quickly, placing his glasses back on, not wanting to waste anymore time with such stories.   
Hai, you know her, very well. Makoto informed him, taking the letter from her pocket, and handing it to him. Endymion glanced over the letter, seeing his name mentioned, but not reading the words.  
Like I said, I have no idea who this is. He handed the letter back. Makoto grew angry, standing up, she slammed the letter back down on the desk, her chestnut hair falling from it's place in frustration.  
How many women are you engaged to? She asked seriously, the Prince startled by this question, as no one knew of their engagement.  
Nani? You are out of line. Endymion replied, now wanting the girl to leave.  
Read the letter this time. Annoyed, he once again picked up the letter, paying closer attention. His eyes grew wide, and he looked up at Makoto.  
You know Usagi? He smiled purely at the thought of her, turning the letter over, curious to what she had said. Makoto looked at him, confused.   
She mouthed, the Prince not paying any attention.   
Demo, this can't be her. It's signed by someone else. Tabun, it's a joke. Endymion once again handed the letter back, dismissing it as someone's idea of a prank.  
You don't know a Serenity? Demo, isn't this all correct? Still confused by the change in name, Makoto took a seat, trying to figure things out.   
The only Serenity I know, is the Queen of the Moon, and I know of the daughter she once had.. who.. ran.. away.. Things began to click together. Makoto searched his face for an answer, finding nothing but confusion. _She changed her name on Earth you baka!'_ Makoto cursed at herself. Endymion shook his head, laughing. Iie. Usa-ko is not a Princess. Never was a Princess. She's too innocent. Makoto smiled, looking down and blinking back tears.   
Hai, you're probably right. Demo, could you tell me where this Usagi lives? I'd just like to meet her, see for myself. Makoto stood, taking the letter off the desk. Endymion thought, and reluctantly agreed, giving Makoto directions. She thanked him, and ran from the palace, hoping this Usagi was not the same girl, and the letter was Serenity's form of a strange joke.   
  
Morning came, and Serenity woke, dreams of her Prince invading her thoughts. She smiled, sitting up to find Luna curled up in a sunny patch on the blanket. Serenity eventually rose from bed, walking around the house to find a note left by her guardians, saying they were off to Mayumi's sisters, and to have a good weekend. The Princess grinned, searching the cupboards for food.   
At mid-day, there was a light tapping at the door, and Serenity rose from her reading. Slowly opening it, a young women, around her age was revealed. Tears of happiness poured down Serenity's face, and she threw herself into Makoto's arms.  
Mako-chan! I.. I can't believe you came! Serenity stepped away, allowing her friend to enter her home.   
Kami, I missed you Sere! Makoto replied, wiping her wet eyes. Demo, we need to talk. Taken back by the sudden seriousness, Serenity nodded, showing Makoto a seat.   
Nan desu-ka? She asked curiously, leaning forward in anticipation. Makoto looked at the Princess and laughed, shaking her head.   
You'll never change. Serenity smiled, blushing. Serenity... you need to come back now. I don't know why your mother let you stay here this long. The blonde's face grew pale, and she bit her lip.  
Mako-chan, I can't. Gomen nasai. She replied, regretting the words, yet knowing she rather live a lie with her Prince, than risk everything she had.   
Serenity. Don't be foolish. Who do you think will take over once your mother is gone!? If you're worried about being accepted, we can figure something out, we could say your mother wanted you to grow up like a normal child. Demo, it's time for you to come back. Makoto said sincerely, a sad look in her eyes.   
Mako-chan! You don't understand. I can not leave Earth. Serenity insisted.  
I know you're engaged to Endymion. Makoto blurted, no longer able to keep it inside, Serenity gasping, surprised.  
Demo..you didn't talk to him did you? He.. I.. I never told him. Makoto nodded sympathetically.  
I know. I brought him your letter, trying to find you. He thinks it was just a joke, and that this _Serenity_ is playing a trick on me. But you have to tell him, _Usagi._ Serenity looked down, ashamed of lying.   
I tried telling him... She began, Makoto looking up hopefully.  
A crystal slowly fell down Serenity's cheek.  
I was going to Mako-chan.. I had everything all planned out, what I was going to say.. how I was going to react when he made me leave... The tears fell faster, Serenity unable to control them. Demo.. he asked me to marry him.. Mako-chan.. I love him.. I couldn't tell him, it would break his heart. Serenity finished, in sobs, her friend pulling her into a soothing embrace.  
Princess, gomen nasai, demo.. all I can say, is that if he really loves you, it won't matter. Serenity lifted her head, and saw the sincerity in Makoto's eyes, and realized her friend was right. She nodded slowly, showing her understanding, yet the tears continued to fall silently.   
Mako-chan, my dream is shattered. I.. I wanted to live simply, I wanted to be normal. So I ran away, and for ten years, I had that. Then, I meet this unbelievable Prince, and I realized I would have to give up being normal for him, and that, was alright. Demo.. now I may have to give up him, for a life I never wanted to begin with. Once more her small body was racked with sobs. Serenity slipped the ring off her finger, holding it tightly in her hand, like a security blanket. Makoto rubbed her back, trying to ease the sobs, and soothe the pain.   
I've missed you. The senshi of thunder said quietly, wondering if she was selfish, for wanted the Princess to return. Serenity's words replaying in her mind, and the irony of the situation filling her heart with sadness and pain, as silently, the crystal tears fell. 


	4. Love Brings A Lonley, Lonley Heart

Author's Notes : Hello minna-san! I know this took forever! But I hope you like it! This chapter will be more. . . sad? If you go back and read about the first night she stays with him. . . (in my opinion at least). Anyway, hope you like this! Thanks so much for all the support, and wonderful reviews! And thanks so much to Jenn (PinkSugaSweetie) for giving me ideas, encouraging me, and listening to my constant ramblings! Also, there's a song in the fourth musical, called Lonely Distance, which I listened to *A LOT* while I wrote this... it's from the Stars period, but it sort of fits with the story. If you're interesting in hearing it, please feel free to e-mail me, and I can send it to you!   
Ja! - JediSerenity (JediSerenity@aol.com )  
Standard disclaimers apply.   


Check out my Sailor Moon Fan Fiction Site - Moonlit Destiny (www.geocities.com/moonlitdestinyff)  
**_  
~**Moonlight Destiny**~  
_**_Chapter Four - Love Brings A Lonely Lonely Heart  
__  
_

I long for the past, smiling to myself, Wanting to be together with you.  


  
Nightfall came, and the two girls had been catching up everything they had missed throughout the years. Makoto told Serenity how her mother constantly worried for her, praying someday she would return to her rightful place. Well into the evening there was a light knock at the door, Serenity excusing herself to answer it.   
She gulped nervously, as his tall figure loomed in the doorway.   
We need to talk. He stated seriously, Serenity shaking her head.  
Gomen nasai. I can't. She answered apologetically, trying to shut the door, but Seiya moved his foot to prevent her from doing so.   
Who is he? Seiya asked plainly, the pain, and jealously showing through his voice, and on his features.   
Seiya. . . I. . . I can't. Gomen. Once again she tried closing the door to no avail.   
Sere? What's wrong? Makoto came up behind her friend, blanching when she saw Seiya standing in the doorway.  
Who's this? Seiya glared at the brunette, who returned the gesture. Who are you? Makoto replied, stepping in front of her Princess, as if she were protecting her.   
Mako-chan. . . this is Seiya. Serenity whispered, her friend raising an eyebrow at the man.   
Get out. She ordered, her temper beginning to show.   
Not until I get some answers. Seiya pushed, trying to get past the tall girl who stood before him.   
You don't _need_ answers. Makoto hissed, glaring at him with her piercing green eyes.   
I'll have no woman telling me what I do, and do not need. He retaliated haughtily, as Makoto's jaw dropped at the comment.  
Excuse me? Do you have any idea who _I _am!? She wondered, not used to arguing with commoners. Serenity's head throbbed, as tears began to fall from her eyes. Frustration, confusion, exhaustion, and pain all being released from her, and this argument was not helping.   
Please stop. Serenity's voice was barely audible, and the two continued their argument, both making absurd comments, Makoto being careful not to reveal Serenity's true identity. Serenity yelled, as a brilliant light flashed through her body, a crescent moon appearing on her forehead. She collapsed to the ground, weeping, Makoto running over to her aid.   
Carefully she scooped Serenity into her arms, placing her on the couch.   
Seiya repeated, dumbfounded, confused by the scene he had just witnessed. His eyes followed Makoto's path, stopping at the blonde who was laying on the couch, her friend rubbing a cool cloth across her forehead.   
Are you alright? Makoto asked tenderly.  
I. . . I feel so weak. Serenity's entire body felt heavy, and she slowly tried to blink back tears. I think I'm going to be sick. Instantly Makoto grabbed the garbage, just in time for Serenity to miss being sick all over the carpet.   
Jupiter Star Power! Make Up! Her peasant disguise faded away, as Makoto took on her Senshi form, Seiya not believe what he was seeing. Jupiter held the Princess's hands between her own, pouring some of her strength into her friend. Soon enough Serenity felt better, her stomach settling, and the pain decreasing.   
You. . . so then you're. . . Seiya began, piecing things together in his mind. Jupiter ushered him all the way into the cottage, shutting the door behind him, and drawing the curtains.   
Tell anyone, and you will regret it. She threatened, the lightning sparking in her eyes.   
Your highness. Seiya bowed, unsure of what he should do. I don't know what to say. Slowly he fell back into a chair, holding his head in his hands, letting things settle in his mind.   
Please Seiya. . . don't tell anyone. Serenity begged, her crystal eyes filled with tears on the verge of falling.   
I. . . I won't. His eyes fell on Serenity, who smiled, thanking him. An awkward silence passed between the trio, each looking at each other, then away at their surroundings.   
Mako-chan. . . can you please get me that cloak? Serenity asked, pointing to the stand where Endymion's cloak hung. Makoto nodded, fetching it for her Princess, and draping it over her. She smiled, immediately feeling a warmth similar to the one Endymion radiated while she was in his embrace. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, Endymion's cologne still lingering on the heavy fabric. Seiya moved forward, picking up a corner of the cloak, and examining it.   
Did you steal this!? He wondered, running his finger over the embroidered symbol, used only the royalty of Earth.   
Serenity asked, confused not realizing what Seiya was doing. Iie, my. . . my fiancee gave it to me. Once again she grinned, snuggling deeper into the clothing. Seiya blanched, Makoto frowning, knowing he had figured it out.   
You're engaged to the Prince of Earth? Seiya laughed, raising an eyebrow mockingly. Serenity's grin faded, and she mentally smacked herself for letting her secret slip. Seeing her expression, Seiya realized this was not a joke. Oh kami! You're engaged to the Prince of Earth. He thought, a smile spreading on his lips. And you're the long lost Princess of the Moon! A chuckle escaped from his mouth, Makoto glaring at him annoyed, Serenity unsure of what to make of his sudden change in moods. And the Moon and Earth . . they don't get along at all! He finished, shaking his head in disbelief.   
I do not see what you find so amusing about this entire situation. Makoto said through clenched teeth, doing all she could to hold herself back from injuring the man. Seiya's laughter stopped, and he readjusted himself. Princess, we are returning to the Moon immediately. And _he_ is coming with us. Makoto ordered, Seiya glaring at her, jaw dropped.   
Mako-chan, please. Let Seiya be. Serenity replied, sympathetically.   
Iie. He knows far too much. She turned to face him, And I don't trust him. The brunette added. Only for a little while, then we can release him. She sighed, Seiya's thoughts traveled, as he began to feel like a caged animal.   
Seiya hurried back to his home, escorted by Makoto to gather a few belongings. The more he thought, the more he liked the idea. After all, he was now able to spend time with Serenity, without worrying about the Prince, as there was nothing she could do to pursue the relationship.  
Serenity slowly packed up her things, tears falling softly from her eyes. She wrote a long letter to Mayumi and Takashi, explaining everything, with the exception of her engagement to the Prince, and any details about Seiya.   
Come on Luna. The black cat purred, jumping into Serenity's arms. I guess we're finally going home. She whispered, cradling the small creature in her arms. The Princess gathered all her belongings, draping Endymion's cloak over her shoulders. She placed the note on the kitchen table, and took one last look at what had been her home for a little over ten years. The blonde sighed, bowed her head, and made her way to the palace, to bid her Prince goodbye.  
  
Endymion sat at his desk, holding his head in his hands, frustrated. His father had decided to lay more responsibilities upon him, and he had spent the last three hours trying to make numbers work. The Prince rubbed his forehead tiredly, and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes, thoughts of _Usa-ko'_ filling his mind.   
Your highness? A small voice called, Endymion bolting upright in his chair.   
He asked, excitedly, waiting in anticipation as the door slowly opened. He grinned when he saw her standing before him, immediately rushing to greet her. The Prince pulled Serenity into a protective embrace, kissing her hungrily. Endymion noticed something different about his Princess, and pulled away slightly. Are you alright? He asked, concerned, Serenity bowing her head, unable to look at him.   
Endy. . . A solitary tear rolled down her face, as she closed her eyes in pain.   
Usa-ko? What is it? Endymion lead her over to a couch, sitting her down, wrapping his arms around her.   
I. . . I just came to say goodbye. Biting her lip, she managed to look up into his stormy blue eyes, a look of confusion crossing his features. Slowly she began to remove the cloak. I should give this back now. . . She continued, her voice barely above a whisper, as she did everything in her power to keep the tears from falling. I'm so sorry. Unable to control her emotions, the sobs took over, Endymion gently pulling her closer.  
What is it? You can't be leaving. Endymion spoke softly, his voice cracking at the thought of her being out of his life.   
Gomen. . . gomen nasai. I have to. . . I don't want to . . but I have to. She mumbled, her face buried in his chest.   
Have to what? Usa-ko. . . Endymion's voice trailed off, as he ran his fingers through her silky hair, attempting to sooth her sobs.   
I have to leave. Please don't ask any questions. She begged, knowing if she did not leave soon, she would never go.   
I don't understand. Endymion's mind whirled with questions, theories, and shattered dreams. Regretfully Serenity slid the ring off her finger, turning his hand over, and laying it in his outstretched palm.  
I don't expect you to. Just know. . . I'll always love you. Gomen. The Princess stood up shakily, feeling slightly dizzy, but soon regaining herself.   
Matte, take this, you'll need it to keep warm. Still unsure if he was living in reality, or a nightmare, the Prince placed his cloak over her small shoulders.   
Serenity replied, swallowing nervously.   
Usa-ko. . .Aisheteru. . . that will never change. Tears threatened to fall, and Serenity stood on her tiptoes, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before turning and leaving the room. Once outside she rested momentarily against the wall, never feeling so much pain in her life. Quickly she resumed herself, and took off down the corridor.   
Endymion stood in the room, watching her leave, her golden hair the last to make it out the door. He opened his palm, revealing the ring, knowing it no longer belonged to him.   
Usa-ko! Matte! The Prince called, taking after her as she ran down the long hallways. Catching up, he grabbed hold of her wrist, not caring about the looks passersby gave him. Keep it. He stated, slipping the ring back on her finger. Neither moved, hot tears still streaming down Serenity's face. Endymion pulled her closer, cupping her chin, raising her eyes to look at him. Promise me something . . ? He whispered, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.   
Serenity replied once they had broke apart, the pain becoming almost unbearable.   
Promise me you'll come back. Serenity nodded slowly, before throwing her arms around his waist.   
I'll never stop thinking about you. Endymion's arms found their way around her slender waist, holding her tightly against him.   
Please. . . promise me. . .someday, you'll come back. He asked again, Serenity pulling back to look at him; his face pale, a worried, confused, and pained expression showing on every inch of his body, and his raven bangs falling messily over his forehead.   
I promise. His angel replied, then forced herself from his embrace, and continued down the hall.   
Usa-ko. . . He called after her, his voice hoarse. Endymion repeated, before sinking to the floor, holding his head in his hands as tears fell down his face.   
  
Sere, it's for the best. Makoto smiled sympathetically, as Serenity sat quietly in the corner of the room, gazing up at the Earth, which now seemed so far away.   
If it's for the best. . . why does it hurt so much? She asked innocently, her eyes welling with tears. A long silence passed between the friends, Serenity's attention once again fixed on Earth.  
Come now. . your mother can't wait to see you again. The brunette suggested, not knowing what else to say, knowing she had to break the silence.  
Endy . . . His name slipped from her lips as she took one last glance at his planet before leaving with Makoto.   
  
After numerous introductions, and greetings things were returning to normal on the Moon. Serenity was becoming reaccustomed to how things were done, and her role as the Princess. She spent many nights talking with her mother, who was overwhelmed with happiness to have her daughter returned to her. Ami, Minako and Makoto spent many long hours sharing stories with their Princess, who in return told them about her life on Earth. Rei still had not spoken to Serenity, as she still thought she should have been left on Earth, not accepted back to what many thought was her rightful place.   
Seiya was treated as a guest in the palace, also spending a lot of his time with Serenity, falling more in love with her every day. Yet her thoughts never drifted from her Prince, and just as when she was little, she spend her days staring up at the blue orb which hung against the star lit sky, wishing she could be there. The people of the Moon Kingdom were told Serenity had been sent away to grow up as a normal child, but had been also been trained as a Princess, and prepared to fulfill her role. From the time she had left Earth Serenity had continued to have constant dizzy spells, and an upset stomach.  
  
The sun shone his way through the silky curtains, and Serenity stirred lightly in her slumber. Luna sat perched on the edge of the window sill, staring almost in awe at the Princess, shaking her head in disbelief.   
The cat whispered, hoping hearing her name she would wake, but at the same time not knowing who called it. The Princess yawned, stretching one arm above her head, before slowly opening a crystal blue eye. Her eyes widened in horror, when she saw was lay around her, opening her mouth, she let out a piercing scream, Minako and Makoto running to her aid.   
Makoto called, barging into the room, stopping dead in her tracks.   
Princess!? Are you alright? Minako asked, as she peaked around the corner, her jaw falling open.   
What happened? Makoto rushed to her side.  
I. . . I . . . I just woke up! Serenity answered, panicking, Minako slowly approaching her.   
What's going on? The Queen ask, calmly entering the room upon hearing the shrill screams echo through the palace. Your hair. She gasped, seeing her daughter's once golden hair now silver, gleaming in the sun. I never knew it would change. . . The Queen smiled, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. You still look just as beautiful, just, a little older. Minako and Makoto nodded in agreement, as Serenity looked herself over in the mirror, trying to get accustomed her new appearance.   
You'll get used to it Sere. Minako stated, picking up a handful of her silky hair to examine it.   
Why did this happen!? The Princess asked, still in a state of shock. Sometimes, it just does. No explanation as far as I know. The Queen shrugged, with a sympathetic sigh.  
I need to get some fresh air. Serenity spoke softly, beginning to feel sick. The Princess made her way from her room down to the gardens below, losing herself in the maze of flowers, finally finding a resting place near the roses.   
  
  
Seiya called, as he ran through the gardens, searching for the Princess. Usagi? Where are you? He continued, desperate to spend more time with her, hoping someday she would feel the same way for him. He turned a corner, stopping dead in his tracks. Serenity sat on a stone bench in the middle of the rose gardens, her once golden hair now shining silver in the sunlight. Her back was to him, holding her head in her hands, and her shoulders trembling slightly as small sobs escaped. Seiya stood still, barely breathing as he watched the Princess, who dropped her hands in her lap, staring up at Earth. He heard her call Endymion's name repeatedly into the air, her whispers being carried off in the gentle breeze. Quietly the black haired man walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Serenity gasped, quirkily wiping the tears from her eyes to turn around.   
Seiya? What. . . what are you doing here? She asked, wondering how long he had been watching her. He sat down next to her, running her silver hair through his fingers.   
What happened? Seiya watched her expression, her eyes once again welling with tears.   
I woke up, and it was like this. Serenity replied, her eyes never meeting his.   
How are you feeling? Seiya placed his hand over hers, but she drew it away.  
She lied, Seiya seeing right through.  
Usagi, tell me. He begged, Serenity standing up, her long white gown falling to the ground around her. What's wrong? Serenity lowered her head, biting her lip to keep back more tears. Seiya called again, growing frustrated. He stood up, walking up to her, and gently placing his hands on her bare arms.   
I'm pregnant. She whispered, closing her eyes.   
Seiya's hands fell to his sides, Serenity's back still to him.   
I'm going to have a baby. She repeated, rewording her statement, her head hung, forcing back tears.   
Seiya asked, his voice harsh, his body becoming tense with anger.   
She answered, her voice distant as were her thoughts. I miss him. She stated, her lower lip beginning to tremble.   
Anyone who makes you cry this much is certainly not worth it. Seiya spat, Serenity spun around angrily, slapping him across the face.   
You have no idea. She hissed, before breaking down into tears, her slender body falling into a heap on the ground. What am I going to do about my baby? She repeated, Seiya watching her helplessly. Don't tell anyone. She whispered, her blue eyes looking at him, like those of a timid rabbit caught in the fox's den.   
I have an idea. He spoke softly, bending down, and lifting her chin. We. . . we could say it's mine. He suggested, Serenity's eyes growing wide in disbelief.   
How . . . how could you even think something like that? She asked dumbfoundedly. I love him. If you think I'm ashamed, I'm not. If I had to do it all over again, I would, a million times. Demo . . . I'd know better than to leave him. Serenity gathered herself, standing up proudly, and walked away, needing to be alone. Soon after, Seiya did the same, his expression cast downwards as he lingered back to his chambers.   
  
  
What is it? Endymion growled as he heard a light knocking on the door.   
I think we need to talk. Kunzite called from the other side, causing Endymion to sigh. The guard entered, closing the door tightly behind him. I know you've been upset about - He started.  
The Prince hissed. He had already heard enough. Day after day Kunzite would try to console him, telling him it was for the better, and he was sick of hearing it.   
You've hardly left you chambers. You can't lock yourself in here every time you get hurt. Kunzite yelled, eying the state of the room; clothing discarded on the floor, and papers covering every table and desk.   
I'd prefer to be left alone. The Prince replied, picking up a book in attempt to ignore his friend.   
I have news which might interest you. Kunzite stated, trying to lighten the mood.   
I don't want to hear it. Endymion shot a cold glare at Kunzite, his midnight eyes showing nothing but pain and frustration. Guiltily the white haired main nodded, slinking out of the room.   
  
  
It was the conversation with Seiya which made Serenity change her mind, and before long, she had summoned all her strength and returned to Earth. Upon nearing the palace, she focused, her silver hair washing over with gold, and the golden moon disappearing from her forehead. Her clothes were replaced with that of a commoner on Earth, her slender shoulders adorning his cloak. Peacefully, she inhaled the sweet air, before setting on her path to the palace.   
  
Shielded by the darkness of the trees, Kunzite shook his head, clenching his fists angrily. He had just been returning from one of the small villages after running an errand for the Prince, who in his depressed state refused to leave the palace. It was then he saw a bright light beginning to appear in a small opening, and hid in the shadows of the trees to watch. He saw a young woman, with sparkling silver hair appear in the green grass. Curiously, he followed her, never leaving his protective shelter, until he realized where she was going. Kunzite had witnessed the entire thing, thoughts of betrayal filling his mind. _I warned him about this. I knew it.' _ He repeated, determined to find out what exactly was going on.  
  
Serenity ran down the dirt path, on instinct finding the stables. She quirkily climbed over the fence, swiftly making her way up to one of the palace's side entrances. Knowing she could not just walk in, the Princess knocked lightly at the heavy oak door.   
May I help you? An older lady asked, as she tried to rub the flour off her cheek.   
I. . . Do you know where the Prince is? Serenity looked up hopefully, the woman raising an eyebrow suspiciously.   
If you wait her, I may be able to find him for you Miss. She replied after some consideration.  
I'd rather find him myself, if it's not any trouble. The blonde pushed, wanting to make sure there was no one hearing a word of the conversation she had planned.   
Gomen, I can't let you do that. The servant spoke sharply.   
Let her in. A deep voice called from behind, the woman blanching before nodding quietly, and opening the door. Serenity's eyes met Kunzite, who stood at the other end of the entrance, glaring.   
She ran up to him, smiling gratefully. Where is he? The Princess asked quietly, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.   
In his chambers. He's barely been out since you left him. Kunzite whispered angrily, his icy eyes causing Serenity to take a small step back.   
Can I go see him? She asked innocently, her eyes pleading. Not knowing the feeling which seemed to warm him inside, Kunzite nodded, then cursed at himself as she flew past, taking the long back stairwell. He knew Endymion should not be associating with her, especially with the information he knew now. Yet, something told him to let her go, and he obeyed.  
  



End file.
